nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Academy Class 3/1/14
AburameLucien: -Lucien had been sitting in the academy most of that day, pacing back and forth as he flipped through the book of Ramus and his tale of the Nine Circles. It had come to Lucien’s attention by now that this was not the only book of Ramus. This one would only give him the information on the three of the circles when there was indeed nine to learn about. Though something did become more and more clear as he studied the visuals and text. “It seems that with each one of these circles, it effects the mind more and more… so it if safe to say that even once I unlock this technique… I will never get as far as the ninth circle…” –he turned the page as he thought to himself even more as to when he might even see a glimpse of the first circle. Slamming the book shut Lucien would say “Shit…” he sat down in his chair as he placed the book on his desk as he rubbed his temple. “I need to figure this out… I must Astaroth…” –he peered over to the door waiting to see who might come through it. It seemed that Lucien was becoming more and more busy with the academy these days…. So many youths to bring up to speed so we could have more Genin… that way Chuunin could be brought up and thus continue the circle which is the life of a shinobi.- Guest_Kichirokenshiro: -Kichiro begining a fresh new Academy student waled into the academy seeming,he wore the cleanest and newest of his garments he wore his black tank top that had long sleves that extended to his wrist and his black shinobi pantss with the bandage around the thigh section.As Kichiro walked through the halls of the academy he stopped for a moment and then found himself standing infront of a mirror he gased upon his reflextion of his red hair that was perfectly grromed but spikey and his fairly white skin he also wore a mask that covered his nose to his throat at the back of him was his symbol the Uzumaki clan symbol whivh he wore proudly.Kichiro adjusted his mask slightly and then cotinued walking unti he found himself at the treshhold of a class he looked up and then reconized that it had been that class that he was assigned to e then grabbed the handal and pushed as soo as he pushed he bumped into a strange looking figure a man with a croippling appearance.The man wore a purple and blue jackety that immdiately told Kichiro that the man was a jounin he then s backed off alittle and placed both hands in his pockets and then said in a gaaraish tone "My Name is Uzumaki.....,Uzumaki Kichiro i was assiigned to this class ay i ask who you are ??"With that he waited Patiently for a reply.- Guest_ccdov: -Yu walked into the village’s academy to check on master Lucien, he wanted to see how to teach a class of students when he becomes Jounin, so he can pass down his skills and wisdom down to the next generation of ninja that lies after him. Yu knew that these ninja would become great ninja when there time comes. “Lucien I’m here to help you out in class today.”- AburameLucien: -Lucien would look over seeing this new child walk into the door as he would say in a very strict tone- “Please have a seat… all shall be explained in due time…” –he would sit there waiting for the child to take his seat. The only real thing that would go through Lucien’s mind was what this child might hold for the future of Amegakure… the last name he mentioned is one of the many of the old world. One that traveled through our times and one that even shared Lucien’s ancestors missions. Just then Lucien would look over seeing one of the other children of the village. One Lucien would have seen pass through the academy sometime again. “Your late… I want you to do 100 flips…” Lucie would point to the hall as he knew what Yu would understand what he meant. Meaning that he would need to run at the wall hit it and flip 100 times. “The key is to always prepare… by doing so Perhaps you will someday guard my life and I guard yours. My name is Lucien Aburame, Jounin of Amgakure. Ive been here since I was your age, went through all the ranks and well I am here now. So anyways if you have questions make sure to ask them because you will be graded at the end of the term? understand? -Lucien would not even give the poor boy a chance to respond as he walked over to the board and began to right and speak "The most important thing you need to learn is to never say never!" -he would underline it as he looked at Kichiro .- "Every shinobi must learn how to survive both by these books as well as out on the battlefield, the way we do this is by understanding how our bodies work and speak to use. As you learn your body more it will become easier to know what you need and what you are going to lack." -Lucien would stop as he would see if te boy was paying attention-- Guest_Kichirokenshiro: -Kichiro would take his seat quickly,As he sat down he would hear his sensei begining to state his name and rank ,Kichiro listened very well and then at the height of it all He would see his Sensei talking about will power and understanding the body then in a glimpes he would think to himself"Never say Never.... ".Kichiroeyes would e competely peeled on his sensei but although he stared at his sensei giving him full attention his face expressuion was totally at 0 but he listened attentively perparing for what his sensei was about to say .- Guest_ccdov: -“Why 100, come on Lucien…. Fine, one hundred flips coming up.” Yu hated when Lucien made him do the flips, but it was helpful for him. Thanks to him, he came to class on time everyday until graduated from the academy. Yu did the flips without any problem. Yu thought about the years that he spent in the academy when he fell on the floor after the flips. “Lucien, why me… you told me never the be late to class ever again, since I’m not a student why do I have to do this man?” he said breathing heavily on the floors of the classroom.- AburameLucien: --Lucien would growl as he would shout at Yu “THINK ABOUT IT KID! YOU WANT TO SET AN EXAMPLE TO THE OTHER KIDS…. YOU SHOW UP LATE EVERYONE WILL START! YOUR LUCKY THAT I DIDN’T GIVE YOU 1000 FLIPS!”- Lucien would turn his attention back to the Kichiro as he calmed his voice “: -Lucien would glare at the boy as he would walk over to the boy as he was dragging his feet- "When it comes to what I will expect of you is to learn the basic techniques such as Transformation, Replacement, Shadow Cloning and..." -he would ta his head as he blinked a couple of times trying to remember if he was forgetting any of the techniques.- "What can you tell me about these techniques... please refer to page 42 in your book there.." -he pointed to the boys book- Guest_Kichirokenshiro: -Kichiro would look at his sensei draging along his body,his sensei would then come to a stop and begin to question him about the justu he had just called and asked him if he had left out any.Kichiro would then look at his book and glance off and then would say calmly "You missed out the other 3 remaining such as the Genric Sealing with is the art of summoning an object from a scrol,also you forgotRope escpe with is the sill to relas one's self from being tied by ropes the last would be Genjustu the Justu that was Developed by the 2nd Mizukage to create Illusions to fool an opponent or cause mental breakdown.....".After saying this Kichiro would stare at his sensei awaiting for any other quizes.- AburameLucien: -Lucien would laugh some as he would tap his head “Yes… you are correct and good thing you caught that error… if not you would be joining him in doing flips…” –he would turn back to the black board as he would write out and speak. “Somethin interesting to think about is that Clones are what we will begin with after you find your chakra network.. Depending on your nature, there are different kinds of clones that can be made. For example I don't have a nature but I can make clones out of my Kikichi." Lucien would take a couple of steps back as he got to one of the boards showing a picture of the human body and how the chakra system. "This is how we are able to use these techniques... by use of our chakra. Literally meaning "Meridian System") is the term for the channels within the body that transfer and channel chakra. Simply put they serve the same function for chakra as blood vessels do for blood. Along the chakra pathways, there 361 nodes called tenketsu that control the flow of chakra like circuit breakers, and within those tenketsu are Eight Gates which control body function and strain levels." Guest_Kichirokenshiro: -KIchiro would continue to pay attention to what his Sensei was telling him he would then begin to think "361 huh.......pretty much",He would then look at his sensei and change hiss hand posture with hs hands overlapping each other guarding his face.Kichiro would thensay blankly "Yes the eight gates they limit the overflow of chakra within someone,Using the gates without the nessary training casues the body to go weak but it doesn't expire but for someone doing seres of inmence training makes the user surpass their own physical limit but as always a Justu as powerful as this has concequenceas.If one ws to overstep the bounadries of the gates they could damaged or even lose their life,There are 8 gates and all eight have a particular name 1-Gate of Opening,2-Gate of healing,3-Gate of life,4-Gate of Pain,5-Gate of limit,6-Gate of view,7-Gate of Wonder and finaly the last and final gat Gate of Death"Kichiro contiue to stare at his sensei and wait.- AburameLucien: -Listening to the boys words he would tap his mask a couple of times before he yells out, “50 FLIPS! YOU DIDN’T RAISE YOUR HAND!” Even though he was the only student Lucien didn’t like to take it light on the students… he didn’t want to come across as soft. While he was waiting Lucien would speak again hoping he would be listening while he was doing his flips. “Good... Good answer" -he would put away the kunai as he looked at the boy. "Alright so what I want you to do is read chapters 9-16 which talks about hand signs and what they mean. Next class we will learn them a little more and learn how to begin moving your chakra throughout your body, once you are able to do this we will be able to teach you the basic techniques as well as how to climb walls and trees. I warn this won’t be easy but we will get you going in know time... hopefully we will have more students to torture... I mean teach next time. The more students the sooner we can have teams set up and get you all trained and ready for the chuunin exams in a couple of months... which I need to speak with Master Kagato about... You are free to leave when your finished with your flips…” –Lucien would laugh as he picked up his book of Ramus and walked out of the classroom.- Guest_Kichirokenshiro: -Kichiro would slowly walk away from his seat and then stand in on particular spot and begn his series of flips meanwhie in his head he recaped about what he learned.- End Result: Let learning begin.